rangerdangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Conchobhár
A werewolf Valiant who hunts the Nightmare Court . Appearance Conchobhár is average height and build, with a passing resemblance to his hound, Quentin. His bark is smooth and mostly green, with hues of yellows, oranges and even blues in a pattern similar to sylvan hounds. His eyes are warm brown, with a reflective tapetum that allows him excellent night vision, and his foliage is rust-orange and soft leaves, parted around his face. Other superficial houndlike traits he has are elongated canine teeth, short claws on his digits, pointed, mobile ears and raised pads on the palms of his hands and soles of his feet. He also has a powerful sense of smell. Conchobhár's glow is a warm amber. He dislikes wearing traditional clothing, and prefers to wear only garments woven from leaves and vines, in the sylvari fashion. Quentin Quentin is lankier than the average sylvan hound, standing 26" at the shoulder. She has long legs and a deep chest for sprinting after prey, and a muscular neck with deep jaws for grappling her prey once she's caught it. Delia Delia is Conchobhár's adopted daughter. She is a very young krait, only yet 3.5' long. Her dark brown scales are still smooth and glossy, and she's only just beginning to grow a small crown of horns atop her head. Personality Conchobhár is quiet and kind. He's friendly if approached, although he doesn't forge lasting relationships easily. He can get excited when focused on a particular topic of his interest, sometimes talking so fast he stumbles over his own words. He's particularly fond of pets and curious about the children of other races. He tries to avoid entering most buildings when possible, feeling claustrophobic and trapped in four walls and a roof. Conchobhár is like another person on the hunt - single-minded and dedicated to his task. He's brutal and merciless to his chosen prey, preferring to strike quickly and during the night. He has a growing reputation among the Nightmare Courtiers settled in Caledon forest, particularly for the bite wounds he and his hound leave, as well as his habit of stripping bark from courtiers and leaving it tied to shrubs or trees as a warning. * Likes: sylvan hounds, making friends, Caledon forest, killing Courtiers * Dislikes: Nightmare Court, cruelty to animals, alcohol, strong chemical odours, stone/metal/brick cities Background Conchobhár emerged from his pod with his twin, Cómhan - along with a neighbouring pod housing the twins' sister-hounds, Quentin and Quaestor, respectively. They were destined to be hunters from awakening, and this is reflected in their hounds' appearance as well. Both brothers knew their Wyld Hunt from nearly the moment they awoke: To Hunt the Nightmare. However, they interpreted it differently. Cómhan believed it was a general sort of 'nightmare', and it was his destiny to face down Zhaitain. Conchobhár took a more literal meaning of it, interpreting it as his goal to fight back against the Nightmare. As such, he has dedicated his life to tracking, hunting and eliminating members of the Nightmare Court in Maguuma and beyond; a task that has begun to consume him. At times it drives him to greater violence in his desperation to wipe the Nightmare Court from Tyria. In truth, their Wyld Hunt was to face down the nightmare of all sylvari: Mordremoth. Since Mordremoth's death, both brothers have felt a deep, inexplicable sense of loss and longing. When he was only 11 months old, Conchobhár stumbled onto the wreckage after a conflict between a quaggan village and a krait tribe. Finding no survivors but for an unearthed nest of eggs, he mistook the nest for a quaggan's and brought the intact eggs back to the Grove with him to incubate. Only two eggs survived to gestate - and hatched out as krait, much to the surprise of both brothers. However, they agreed the hatchlings deserved a chance, and each took a baby krait to raise. Conchobhár has since grown quite fond of his 'daughter', Delia, in the last three years. Relationships Relatives * Cómhan - podtwin * Quentin - sister-hound, hunting companion * Quaestor - sister-hound, hunting companion of Cómhan * Delia - adopted daughter, krait Friends *'Óryn' - pack brother, lover Trivia * Conchobhár's theme song is "The Least of My Kind" by Three Weird Sisters. Category:Characters Category:Sylvari Category:Valiants Category:Dreamers